


photographs

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bad enough when Kasamatsu comes across a magazine that has an ad that Kise's modelled for. Having an entire book of photos feels like a spectacularly bad decision, but it's one that he's going to make anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	photographs

Moriyama gets the photo book for him as a joke.

Kasamatsu punches him for it, but hurriedly shoves it into his bag before Kise can see, glad that Kise always takes such long showers after practice. Moriyama is smirking, exchanging knowing looks with Kobori, and Kasamatsu huffs, turning his back on both of them as he finishes packing his things away.

Kise comes out of the shower in nothing but a towel slung low over his hips. Kasamatsu's breath hitches and he's pretty sure he hears Moriyama snort quietly behind him. He ignores it, pretends that it's not a big deal that Kise is nearly naked, right in front of him, and makes sure not to look any lower than Kise's shoulders.

"Hurry up and get changed," he says, a little too gruff, but Kise doesn't seem to be bothered by it at all, nodding in reply and walking over to his bag to get dressed.

Moriyama has his eyebrows raised and a look of mock-innocence on his face when Kasamatsu turns around to him. Shaking his head, Kasamatsu slings his bag over his shoulder and makes for the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He pretends he's not in a rush to get home, like he isn't eager to take the book out of his bag and go through page after page of Kise's modelling photos. He'd like to think that he does a pretty good job of it, even if he growls under his breath when he's stuck behind a group of students walking slowly, clearly more interested in talking to each other than actually getting anywhere. He pushes past them when he has the chance, glad that there isn't anything else getting in his way the rest of the way home.

His parents are still at work and his brothers are off at school camp. Kasamatsu is grateful for the privacy, walking to his room and putting his bag down on the bed, pulling the book out. He didn't really have a good chance to take a good look at the cover before and so he does now. It's a full-body shot of Kise, leaning against a wall, wearing clothes that would probably cost several months' worth of Kasamatsu's pocket money. He looks good in them, though, his head tilted up just slightly, his lips parted. Kasamatsu wets his lips, putting his bag down on the floor and sitting on the edge of his bed, flipping the book open.

It's bad enough when Kasamatsu comes across a magazine that has an ad that Kise's modelled for. Having an entire book of photos feels like a spectacularly bad decision, but it's one that he's going to make anyway.

He doesn't really care about the clothes that Kise is modelling, beyond how much he likes seeing Kise in them. Some of the shots are a little too artistic for his tastes, some of the clothes a little too weird, but he's not here for any of that anyway. He's here for Kise, and he's consistently gorgeous in every photo, no matter the angle, no matter what he's wearing.

Kasamatsu turns the page to find a shot of Kise wearing a black suit, and his mouth goes dry.

It fits him nicely; neat, sharp lines that Kasamatsu traces with his gaze, and nearly traces with his finger. He's wearing a narrow black tie against a white shirt and Kasamatsu knows that everyone looks good in suits, but he doesn't think anyone else looks quite _this_ good.

The photo book only gets worse from there. Kasamatsu spends longer on each page, soaking every single detail up before moving on. Then he hits the page with Kise lying back on a bed, shirt unbuttoned to halfway down his chest, his pants open, and he moans before he can even think to stop himself.

There's a lot he'd give, he thinks to himself, to be able to see Kise like this beneath him.

He palms at his cock through his pants, feeling himself growing harder, and sighs quietly to himself.

It's not like this is the first time he's done this.

He grabs his box of tissues so he has them within easy reach, and the hand lotion he keeps beside his bed. He rubs enough of it onto his hand that it's slippery, then pulls his cock out, stroking slowly. He can't stop looking at the sultry expression on Kise's face, the heavy-lidded eyes, the glossy lips. His gaze keeps catching on Kise's collarbone, in plain sight with his shirt pulled opened. He wants to trace it with his tongue, he thinks to himself. Wants to suck on it so hard that he leaves marks behind.

"Fuck," he gasps, stroking harder.

His phone starts ringing, vibrating against the bedside table where he puts it down. Kasamatsu jumps, reaching for it. His heart skips a beat when he sees that it's Kise calling him.

Continuing in his theme of making spectacularly bad decisions, Kasamatsu answers the phone.

"Senpai," Kise greets, and _shit_ , Kasamatsu thinks, his cock twitching.

"What's up?" Kasamatsu asks, as casually as possible, squeezing the base of his cock.

"I need help with my homework," Kise tells him, and Kasamatsu sighs a little too heavily, unable to resist the urge to keep stroking himself. "Senpai?"

"We're not even in the same grade," Kasamatsu grits out. "Why me?"

"You're good at mathematics though, aren't you?" Kise asks. "I'm terrible at it. I'm stuck on the homework I got and sensei said that if I'm late to turn it in for another time this week, I'm getting detention."

"Idiot," Kasamatsu huffs. "Why didn't you ask me when we were at school?"

"I forgot," Kise replies easily. "I only remembered when I took my book out of my bag just now. You'll help me, though, won't you?"

"I'll—" Kasamatsu bites his lip, wishing he had the self control to stop stroking himself, but the temptation is too strong to resist, with Kise's photo in front of him and Kise's voice in his ear. "I'll think about it."

"Maybe what I need," Kise says, "is a tutor. Someone who can help me understand everything properly. You'll be my tutor, won't you, Kasamatsu-senpai?"

Kasamatsu nearly swears into his phone. He's not sure if he's imagining it, or if Kise's voice sounds a little lower, a little sexier. Kise continues to ramble about the things he's struggling with and Kasamatsu might not be able to keep up entirely, but Kise keeps talking in that same low voice. Kasamatsu's hips jerk and he strokes faster, grabbing for his tissues as he comes.

His breath comes rushing out of him all at once and he wipes himself off quickly. He doesn't realise that Kise's stopped talking until he's done.

He hears Kise take a breath on the other end of the line, and his voice is low, trembling as he says, "Did you come, senpai?"

"Uhh."

"Which one was it?" Kise asks, breathy now, and Kasamatsu's mind is spinning as he struggles to keep up. "Was it the suit one? The bed one? The pool one?"

Kasamatsu squeezes his eyes shut. "Fuck."

"Tell me," Kise pleads. His voice is strained and— _fuck_ , Kasamatsu realises. He's jerking off too. "Please, senpai, I need to know."

"Bed one," he says finally. "I didn't—I didn't know there was a pool one."

"It's near the back," Kise says, his words coming out rushed and jumbled. "Turn to the last page, senpai, look at the back cover."

Holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder, Kasamatsu wipes his hand with a new tissue to make sure it's clean, then flips to the back cover. It's black, and in silver sharpie, it says, _For my favourite senpai —Kise_.

"Oh," Kasamatsu breathes, listening to Kise coming apart on the other end of the phone. He waits for Kise to stop whimpering, then clears his throat. "I'm going to murder Moriyama. It was his idea, wasn't it?"

"Please don't," Kise says with a breathy chuckle and—god, that sounds even better in his ear than Kasamatsu could ever have imagined. "How about, instead of killing Moriyama-senpai, you do this with me in person? Without the phone. Without the photo book."

"Without the photo book?" Kasamatsu asks, lips spreading into a grin. "But it's so pretty."

"But you have _me_ ," Kise says, sounding a little petulant. Kasamatsu laughs fondly, and Kise hums softly. "I like the way you sound, when you do that. When you laugh."

"Yeah?" 

"Mhmm. I'm going to make you laugh more often," Kise decides. He lets out a breath. "Go out with me, senpai." 

Kasamatsu bites back his laugh. They've already listened to each other come over the phone and planned to sleep with each other. It feels a little unnecessary to ask, but he appreciates it anyway. "Yeah, okay." 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kise's smiling, Kasamatsu can tell by his voice. "Make sure you look at the pool photo, okay? You'll like it."

This time, Kasamatsu laughs. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kise." 

He hangs up, then flips through the book to find the pool photo Kise's talking about. 

It has Kise shirtless, in a pool with water clinging to his skin, his hair wet. Kise's right; Kasamatsu likes it a lot.


End file.
